camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oracles' Cave
The Oracle's Cave Welcome to the Oracle's cave. This is where the Oracle lives. This is the Oracle's Cave. If you have a quest, you go here to get a prophecy. The current Oracle is Ophelia Dumont. To request a prophecy, post a request below, or send an Iris message to User:HollowAvarice. Prophecies The Banished God For Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Tensions strained with sky and sea Four called to stop catastrophe Go west towards the windy city The children must beware the maiden’s pity What you seek is in the land of one-thousand years To bring the greatest of thieves to tears The Mountain of Fire For Rowan McCleod Head to the west, six beings of youth Search the heart of the land to discover the truth The creatures of darkness unleash their wrath They key is found in the monster king’s path The quest shall end at a mountain of fire The true story, the son of sleep, shall acquire The Duel to the Death For Matthew Clark Four unite to find stolen souls Travel between worlds to stop evil's goals Ladies of misery shall walk the land The king thieves lends a helping hand Finding the mother of death provides the key Duel to the death at the bridge of memory The Rising of the Beast For Tristan Carter On five heroes, swarms of death shall prey The monster of riddles blocks the way The great stone seal shall be released To prompt the rising of the beast Journey ends on snowy mountain high With ancient song of lullaby The Ties that Bind For Brooke Keitha Children found and children lost Children light and dark are crossed Betrayer's fangs test ties that bind In the dead man's valley the path you will find Queen of stone shall beget mourn Quest ends with a love forlorn The Missing Titan For Abigail Chaste Titan of Stars falls from the sky Head north through trials to discover why Beasts of light descend to spread woe The king of wrath unleashes the ultimate foe The cage of pain seals the missing titan Only through sacrifice will the stars once again brighten The Locked Door For ? Travel to the Underworld to seal the locked door A twenty day limit, not a second more Head west then north to Hell's Gate Face down stingers, riddles, flocks of hate The ancient jailer rises to command The door must be closed by bloody hand The Legions of Doom For ? Fly to the north to find the Titan of Poles Beasts of sky work for balancing goals The stallions of the west soar through the air A quest across the sea, fruitful answers shall bare The titan controller looses legions of doom ? The Missing Sister For ? A dark master manipulates a situation dire Child of Athena heads west to trial by fire The beast of spines brings nightmarish pain The piercer steals kin for personal gain A hidden lair in the mountains of stone Rescue the girl, and leave for alone Keeping the Order of the Throne For ? Tensions strained with hearth and wine Search the realm of the gods for answers divine Head south to the sea of many beasts Giant sea monster is soon released On twisting roads an enemy is shown Find the goddess, restore order to the throne The Stolen Sword For ? Son of Hermes gather four Retrieve the stolen blade of war Head southwest to find what you seek A duel atop the captain's peak Beasts of sky and land attempt to hinder The thief tries to burn the world to cinder The Chosen Child For Robbie Dalton Chosen child called will pierce the night The children of darkness join the fight Five follow allies diving sight Campers overcome monsters might In giants forest display your might The call of the earth shall quell the blight Seek Out The Thief For ? Lost possessions of godly acclaim Search the land of the sun to find who's to blame Battle serpents, scorpions and monstrous others Face the wrath of the one true mother Seek out the thief in the realm below When heroes and beasts clash the answer you'll know The Destruction of Winter For ? Titan of destruction has stolen the cold Beasts of sea and aky unleash powers untold Travel south to frozen isle of the sun In the titan's palace undo what was done Destruction of winter ends if the god is reclaimed Powers combined lead to a titan shamed Rise of the Phoenix For ? Bird of flame is gone from sight Five go west to serve the forge's might The children's scent draws beasts of lore Search the city of angels for answers galore In the dead land, find the source of the theft Steal back the bird and leave the rich one bereft The Stone Mirror For ? Head west to the titan's land Face hydra head and cyclops band To the Underworld to make answers clearer Serpent queen gaurds the stone mirror The mirrior lies near the pit of dread Free messanger and god of the dead Case of the Rogue Demigod For ? Follow the path of the rogue for quest to begin Head south then west to cities of sin Swarming horde and indestructible beast A three headed demon is unleashed A soul lost in darkness, must be saved Campers reseal a soul depraved The Apple of Discord For ? Head out to halt a third world war Fight beasts of dark and god of boar Receive blessings of goddesses three To help overcome trials and vanity On ancient grounds fight monstrous horde To bring an end to true discord The Call of the Sirens For ? Five campers join forces to overcome trials Fight monsters of the deadly isles Travel through islands of the sleepless city Drive away the singers with solution witty Combine strength to slay the monstrous choir Defeat personal demons and inner desire The Rogue Demigod Category:Locations